


A Night Off

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: The club was flashy, and loud, and exactly what you’d expect from people like FNKI. Actually, it just looked like Neon had took over the place and forged it to her image and likeness.It could’ve been exactly like that for what they knew.---"If they won't show us their date, then I'll write it myself!" I said, after the episode aired.And now, months later, I finally did.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	A Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> [whydotreesalwaysleafme](https://whydotreesalwaysleafme.tumblr.com/): "Happy birthday, fellow Aquarius! I know everyone and their mother's been thinking about this ever since A Night Off, but Bumbleby with "I told you I'm not good at dancing."/Slow dancing owns my heart."
> 
> Late thanks for the birthday wishes and for the request! I used to want to write their date as well, and your ask reminded me of that! I hope you'll like it.  
> Enjoy!

Everyone had left, leaving Blake and Yang on their own in their room.

“…I just texted Flynt, he says they’re almost ready and will come to pick us up soon.” Blake nodded.

They had no idea where the dance club Team FNKI mentioned was, and going together sounded better than risking wasting their time searching and getting lost through Atlas’ streets.

Not that any time spent with Yang could ever be classified as “wasted” though.

Both girls spent the wait of the arrival of their friends (colleagues? Acquittances? Comrades-in-arms?) making finishing touches to their looks, not that it was needed. That wasn’t’ weird though: what was weird was the strange and sudden calm and silence.

And everyone knew that silence and Yang usually didn’t belong together.

“…why so quiet?” Blake asked, not because there was any need to fill it but just because she enjoyed having conversations with her partner, deep or dumb that they could be. She just liked hearing her voice.

“We’re about to go to a dance club, there won’t be a lot of quiet then.” That could’ve been a reasonable explanation, if it wasn’t for a little detail.

“That never stopped you before.” Blake grinned.

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” Yang grinned as well through the mirror’s reflection “I’ll be a little more specific then: we’re about to go to a loud dance club with Team FNKI. And, more precisely, with Neon; do you really wanna pass our last chance to enjoy some quiet before that?”

Blake couldn’t help the laughter that followed “You got a point.”

The silence that followed was more deliberate, but just as comfortable as the previous one, filled with looks, and smiles, and the occasional blush.

The spell broke with a loud knock at the door and a well-known annoying voice calling “Move your asses slow coaches, it’s time to go!”

As annoying as Neon was, they had to admit she was at least entertaining. The two partners shared an amused look, getting back on their feet.

Before they could reach the door, Yang offered her arm “Milady?”

Blake slipped her arm and tangled it with hers “What a gentlelady.”

“Only the best for you.” Yang winked and that said, they opened the door and joined the others, ready to go and spend a fun night out.

* * *

The club was flashy, and loud, and exactly what you’d expect from people like FNKI. Actually, it just looked like Neon had took over the place and forged it to her image and likeness.

It could’ve been exactly like that for what they knew.

Blake and Yang finally managed to get some peace and alone time (well, as much as you could get in a club) when the others left their table to, quoting Neon, “ _show them how it’s done_ ”, and take possession of the dance floor.

“Having a good time?” Yang asked, shifting closer to Blake and talking directly to her ear, that just to help her hear her and not for any other reason like, for example, enjoying being close to her partner. Of course.

Blake shivered, feeling Yang’s breath to her ear and neck, but then grinned; two could play that game.

“Always when I’m with you.” She said directly to the blonde’s ear as well, adding just that tiny bit of seduction in her voice to fluster her partner, but without being so over the top to get called out for it.

Yang’s blush was a great reward.

“Good!” Yang answered a little nervously (it was adorable), then coughed a bit and offered her hand “Wanna join the dance?”

“I would love to.” Blake accepted her hand and let Yang lead her through the dance floor, looking for a space unclaimed by the other team and as far as possible from them.

The few drinks they got at the table helped Blake loosen up, she didn’t look nearly as stiff as before in their room when she clumsily tried to imitate Yang’s moves, but it was still a long way before the Faunus could call herself a dancer.

And, even more sad, the alcohol wasn’t nearly enough to let Blake not notice “I told you I’m not good at dancing!” she said after not long, stopping, but at least she was laughing it out.

Yang joined in her laugh, that was beautiful to hear even in between that mess of sounds, and stopped to wrap her arm around her shoulders “…do you want to know a secret?” she asked then, once again directly at her ear, her cat one this time, because well, that was what they were doing that night.

“Are you going to reveal me the magic secret over good dancing?” Blake asked with a teasing smile. Yang just laughed harder, concession of the previously consumed alcohol probably.

“Kind of!” she stopped laughing, assuming a more neutral tone “…people don’t go to dance clubs to dance.”

What a revelation.

“Sure, and they also go to restaurants not to eat.”

“Don’t be a smartass, I’m serious!” Yang didn’t sound serious at all while she playfully poked her partner’s cheek “They come here to have a good time, good or bad that their dancing is, without worries. That’s why they always serve alcohol in these clubs!”

“Sure, it has definitely nothing to do with people wanting to drink and be willing to spend way too much for a Strawberry Sunrise.” Blake deadpanned commented, raising a gasp from Yang.

“Don’t you insult Strawberry Sunrise drinks ever again!” she threated.

“Or else?”

They looked at each other with challenging eyes for a moment, before bursting out to laughter again.

“Okay, seriously though.” Yang dried a tear “If you feel self-conscious about your dancing, you shouldn’t be. I can promise I saw way worst dancers than you tonight.”

“Trust me, I saw.” Blake said with a smile “But it still makes me… uncomfortable. Not being able to move at least acceptably good.”

Yang looked thoughtful for an instant, before her eyes shone with an idea “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Blake nodded and watched the blonde as she made her way through the sea of people to reach what seemed to be the DJ’s station.

Yang started talking to him, seemingly asking for something that he refused. His answer must have been pretty rude as well or something, because seconds later Yang’s body language changed to something more intimidatory, then Blake swore she saw red in her eyes.

Whatever she said next was convincing, because the DJ nodded scared and Yang, back to her more cheerful self, left with a smile and a thumbs up.

“…what have you done?” Blake asked as her partner got back to her.

Yang gave a charming smile and a wink, as the lights turned off and the loud messy music stopped. Everyone looked confused, then soft lights lightened up and slow music started playing.

“I thought you might feel more at ease with something slower and more familiar.” Then, once again that night, Yang gallantly offered her hand “May I have this dance?”

Blake’s smile was one of the softest Yang ever saw in her face, while she accepted her hand “This and everyone else.”

Yang kept respectful distance at first, her free hand on Blake’s hip and Blake’s one on Yang’s shoulder; but just like with their relationship, that distance was meant to be closed.

Both of them felt completely at ease in each other’s arms, the trust they built on the battlefield showing off on the dancefloor as well. There was intimacy, care, and something else still too small to name, but fated to bloom into something beautiful and powerful just like them.

Amber and lilac were glued to each other, uncaring of everything and everyone else. Now, it was just them.

A little voice in the back of their heads was screaming to take that leap of faith, against another one asking for more time, claiming that the right moment had yet to come.

Blake took charge and leaned in, brushing her lips to Yang’s cheek in a sweet compromise in between the two, then settled in the crock of her neck and hugged her close. Judging by the happy sigh, the blonde didn’t seem disappointed at all.

Yang kissed Blake’s temple and held her closer, the two of them lazily swaying around to the rhythm of the music.

They hoped Ironwood would give them another night off soon.


End file.
